Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrode mixture layers.
Description of the Related Art
Use of carbon nanotube moldings for electrodes has been contemplated recently. As such electrodes, for example, an electrode also serving as a current collector in which a particulate active material is included in three-dimensional gaps of a three-dimensional fiber complex constituted by a carbon nanotube molding has been known (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-31922).
The three-dimensional fiber complex is constituted by integrating three-dimensional carbon nanotube fiber bundle skeletons formed by intersection and assembly of a plurality of carbon nanotubes and a conductor composed of carbon nanotubes. In the electrode also serving as a current collector, the active material is supported by and in close contact with the three-dimensional carbon nanotube fiber bundle skeletons or the conductor composed of carbon nanotubes.
However, an electrode constituted by binding the electrode also serving as a current collector described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-31922 as an electrode mixture layer to a separate current collector disadvantageously has higher internal resistance, in comparison with an electrode constituted by binding an electrode mixture layer composed of a common active material, a conductor, and a binder, to a current collector.